


The Ultimate Gift

by Blossomonatree



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Infertility, Pregnant Katniss, The Language of Flowers, Tumblr: promptsinpanem, hyacinth - Freeform, r5d4 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:18:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1345561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossomonatree/pseuds/Blossomonatree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Katniss ever wanted was to give Peeta the one thing HE'S always wanted. She just had no idea how hard that would be. AU. Submitted for Round 5, Day for of Prompts in Panem on tumblr. Rating will go up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ultimate Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is my second submission for Prompts in Panem on Tumblr, Day 4. I really hope you guys like it. As I mentioned with my previous PIP Submission, I do have plans to expand this story as well. However that will be once my current WIP is finished.
> 
> I've had this idea for a while now since I saw an old movie about it on TV. I will mention the movie at the end of chapter so as to not give anything away.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Hunger Games or profit from anything mentioned in this story.

  ** _August 2012_**

"Hi, I'm here to see Primrose Hawthorne," said Katniss as she stood in front of the receptionist in the doctor's office.

The receptionist looked through her computer, "it looks like nurse Hawthorne just finished assisting with a patient. I'll call her for you."

"Thank you," said Katniss as she hesitantly took a seat in one of the chairs in the waiting room.

Katniss wasn't particularly fond of hospitals, especially since it brought back so many memories of her father lying lifeless on his hospital bed. She shook her head to make the thoughts go away. Now was not the time to think about it. She doesn't need the added stress. She had more important matters to attend to.

"Katniss?" she heard a familiar voice say.

Katniss looked up and smiled once she saw he sister standing in front of her.

"Prim," she said as she stood to hug her sister, "It's so good to see you."

Prim returned her smile and squeezed her sister, "I'm so happy you're here! What's up?"

Katniss looked around the waiting room at the people currently looking their way. No doubt some of them recognized her as the wife of Peeta Mellark.

"Can we go somewhere a little more private?" she asked Prim.

"Yea sure, follow me."

She followed her sister down the hall and into a type of break room for the employees. It was currently empty, which was perfect for her since she didn't want anyone to overhear them.

"What's up sis?" asked Prim as she sat on a small couch.

Katniss sat next to her and offered her a small smile. Where should she even try to begin?

"H-How's um…how's my nephew doing?" she asked.

Coward.

"He's great Katniss, keeps asking when he'll get a baby brother though," laughed Prim, "but something tells me he's not the reason why you're here."

Katniss sighed. Was she really that transparent?

"What's wrong Katniss?" asked Prim, "You can tell me anything. Is everything ok with you and Peeta?"

"Yea, everything's fine with him," she replied, "We're great…but…"

She cursed herself for allowing the tears to form in her eyes. Prim scooted closer to her and put her arm around her older sister.

"What's wrong Katniss? You can tell me anything."

Katniss took a deep breath.

"Prim," she began, "Peeta and I…well we've been trying to get…well, you know."

Prim looked at her with confusion on her face.

"Katniss what are you talking about?"

Katniss took another deep breath, "we've been trying for a…a baby."

A look of surprise and utter happiness was evident on her face.

"Katniss! That's so awesome! I'm so happy for you guys!" exclaimed Prim as she hugged her sister, "I knew you would change your mind about it! How long ago did you guys decide?"

"A while ago. But anyway, I came because I needed some support."

"And you chose me over Peeta? I don't think that's happened since you got married, I feel honored!" joked Prim.

Katniss rolled her eyes before continuing, "I've skipped my last two periods…I think this time might be it."

Prim squealed, "Have you taken a test?"

Katniss shook her head, "I'm too nervous."

"Well, we'll never know until you try! Wait here I'll go grab one," said Prim before she practically ran out of the room. She came back in less than a minute and practically pushed Katniss into the bathroom.

Minutes later, they were both sitting on the couch again waiting for the timer to go off. When it finally did, Katniss couldn't bear to look.

Prim reached for the test and instantly felt her heart drop.

"Well?" asked Katniss, unable to look at her sister, "what does it say?"

"It's um…it's negative Katniss."

Katniss dropped her head into her hands and felt the tears begin to fall from her eyes.

"You know, these tests can sometimes be wrong," offered Prim, "lets take a few more."

But seven tests later, Katniss still wasn't pregnant and she was beginning to doubt if she could ever be pregnant.

"It's ok Katniss," said Prim, "maybe next time."

"That's the thing Prim," she said, "we've been trying for the past two years! I haven't been on birth control for over two years, Peeta and I have sex on a regular basis. We've eaten the right foods and we've tried all the recommended positions. I've even made a calendar based on my ovulation cycle and nothing's worked!"

"Oh Katniss," said Prim as she began to rub her sisters back soothingly.

"This is the only thing that Peeta's ever asked of me and I can't do it. He gives and gives, and gives and I just take and can't return anything!"

"Katniss you know that that is not how Peeta thinks of you," said Prim.

Katniss couldn't stop the tears falling from her eyes.

"Hey," said Prim as she lifter her sister face to meet hers, "I know of a good doctor that specializes in fertility treatments."

"You know I hate doctors Prim—" began Katniss before Prim cut her off.

"Just hear me out Katniss," she said, "he's had many success stories and he's one of the leading doctors in the field. I met him during my first year at med school. He's really smart Kat. Just give it try?"

Katniss didn't know what to do. She really wanted to do this for Peeta who has always bent over backwards to give her everything that she's ever wanted. All she wanted was to return the favor but even that was proving to be too much of a challenge.

"Let me give you his card," said Prim, "If you still can't get pregnant after a while, give him a call."

* * *

_February 2014_

Peeta walked into their bedroom to find his wife crying into her hands.

"Katniss," he said in panicked voice, "what's wrong baby? Is everything ok?"

"I'm beginning to think its me," she sniffed as she pointed to their nightstand with her chin.

Peeta looked over and saw a pregnancy test with a negative symbol. Peeta felt his heart plummet to the ground. Another negative result.

"Oh Katniss," he said as he sat next to her and kissed her on her forehead, "everything's ok baby. We'll just keep trying."

"But how much longer Peeta?" she asked, "I'm not getting any younger."

Peeta rubbed her back soothingly. He hated seeing his wife like this. He hated not being able to take the pain away from her. It's true; he wanted a baby more than anything. But he wanted his wife's happiness even more.

"I'm so sorry Kat," he said as he felt tears begin to form in his own eyes, "It's all my fault, I…I can't get you pregnant and I don't know why."

Katniss shook her head, "No, how can it be your fault? You're perfect!"

Peeta sighed, "That's not true Katniss. I don't know what else to do. I don't want to keep seeing you like this baby."

Katniss suddenly stood up and walked to the other side of the room where she kept her purse. She rummaged around before she finally found what she was looking for. She walked back to Peeta and handed him what looked like a business card.

_Dr. Aurelius_

_Fertility Specialist_

"Katniss what's this?" he asked.

"Prim gave it to me a couple months ago," she began, "I think we should go see him. Just to find out what we're doing wrong."

Peeta read over the card again. He wanted this more than anything, but he couldn't handle the disappoint every time the test came up negative. At least this time they would know for sure if anything was wrong with them.

"Ok, Katniss," he said, "I'll have Effie make an appointment."

Upon arriving to the doctors office two days later, the receptionist gave them questionnaires to fill out.

"How am I supposed to know if my sperm has a low mobility rate?" joked Peeta, "Isn't that why I'm here? To learn what's wrong?"

Katniss rolled her eyes, "Just mark the 'unsure' box."

After finishing the questionnaire and waiting for a couple more minutes, they were finally called inside.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Mellark," said the doctor with graying hair and kind eyes.

"Likewise," said Peeta as he sat back in his chair.

"Let's get straight to it then," said the doctor, "How long have you been trying for children?"

"About two years now," answered Katniss.

"Any missed periods?"

"Yes, a couple, about four to five times a year."

"Hmm," said Dr Aurelius as he looked over their questionnaire, "I think it'll be best to run a few tests. We can do them now or schedule them for another day."

Katniss and Peeta turned their heads to each other and nodded their heads in consent. Peeta had taken an entire day off to be here during the middle of the week. Plus, they didn't think they could wait any longer. The sooner they got the tests over with and found out was wrong, the better.

They followed Dr. Aurelius into another room with an examination table and asked Katniss to lie down.

"I'm going to do an ultrasound to search for an possible scar tissue or endometriosis or anything that could be the cause for your missed periods."

Peeta held her hand as the Doctor applied a cold gel on her abdomen and looked at the monitor. After a couple minutes, he turned the machine off and wrote down some notes.

"Well?" asked Katniss as a nurse came in to help Katniss clean up.

"There's isn't any sign of endometriosis," said Dr. Aurelius, "However, I did detect a blockage in your fallopian tubes. We'll have to run more tests on you and Mr. Mellark as well."

"How long before we get any results?" asked Peeta.

"It can take anywhere from two to three weeks," said the doctor, "but I promise to contact you as soon as I find out."

The next two weeks were agonizing for the Mellarks who would jump every time they heard their phone ring.

Finally, during the third week, they received the call from Dr. Aurelius' assistant who asked them to come in when they could for the results.

The next day, Peeta and Katniss sat hand in hand in front of the doctor who had the answer to their problems in front of him.

"Well," said Dr. Aurelius, "I'm sorry to say that these tests do not have positive results."

"What does that mean?" asked Peeta who was holding on to Katniss' hand like he was holding on to dear life.

"It means that we found a case of polycystic ovarian syndrome in your uterus Katniss. This explains your missed periods as well as your inability to conceive."

Katniss' heart dropped. She knew it was all her fault. Peeta was too perfect for there to be anything wrong with him. It was her fault for waiting too long to say yes. She was the one who was broken, and because of that, Peeta would never have the thing that he ever truly wanted.

Tears started falling from her eyes as Peeta scooted closer to his wife and held her.

"It's ok Katniss," he said as he kissed her on the top of her head.

He looked at the doctor across from them who had nothing but sorrow for the couple.

"What can we do now?" asked Peeta, "Is there any hope at all?"

The doctor cleared his throat, "well we do have some options available for you, and some treatments we can do."

Peeta nodded his head and looked down at Katniss for approval.

"What kind of treatments?" asked Katniss as she wiped the tears away.

"Well we can start you off on Pergonal. It's an extremely powerful drug that can help the baby develop in your uterus."

"And if that doesn't work?" asked Katniss.

"We'll get to that if we get there," responded the doctor, "But before that I need you both to know that Pergonal is a hormone shot that is taken at the beginning of each menstrual cycle. The added hormones will allow the baby to properly develop."

"Any side effects?" asked Peeta.

"Usually some nausea and some bloating, fatigue is common too. They're very mild."

"Ok," said Katniss, "lets do it."

"I should also mention that these drugs are very expensive. I am aware of your financial situation, but these bills do stack up," said Dr. Aurelius, "Also, this drug is not 100 percent effective. There is still a possibility that you may not get pregnant."

"I am the owner of Mellark Enterprises Doctor," said Peeta, "it's the wealthiest development company in the U.S. Whatever the cost is, I'll pay it if that's what she wants. As for the other matter, like you said before, we'll think of that when if get there."

Peeta turned towards his wife.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked, "I know that at first you were doing it for me. But I want you to know that it's ok if you don't want to go through with this."

Katniss gave him a small smile before giving him a soft kiss. Yes, she was originally doing this for him, to give him something after everything he's given her. But somewhere along the way, she realized that she  _really_  wanted this too.

"Yes Peeta," she replied, "It's what I want."

She then turned towards Dr. Aurelius, "How soon can we begin?"

* * *

March came and went. So did April, May, June, July, August, and September. Still there was no positive news. By the end of October, Peeta was beginning to be hopeless. He knew that his wife was struggling with the new drug, even if she didn't want him to know. She thought he couldn't see the bruises on her arm from the injections she uses. She also thought he couldn't hear her when the medicine caused her to throw up or notice how tired she had been looking these past months.

He couldn't take it any more. Yes, he wanted children more than anything, but not at the expense of his wife.

When he saw how broken she looked after she got another negative result, he couldn't stand it anymore.

"Katniss," he said, "This has to stop. I don't want you to keep doing this to yourself baby."

"I have to do this," exclaimed Katniss, "I have to get pregnant."

"Katniss you're hurting yourself!" he cried out as he kneeled in front of her and grabbed both her hands, "Every time you take more and more of that medicine you're getting weaker and weaker. You can't eat for two days after and you walk around like a zombie all day because of how tired you are. This isn't you Kat, I want my Kitty Kat back. I want my wife back."

By this time, the tears were falling freely from both their faces. How did something that was supposed to be as simple as having unprotected sex become this complicated?

"I know you were originally doing this for me," he said, "but please baby, I can't stand to see you like this anymore. We can look into adoption or something. But I don't want you to keep hurting yourself for me."

Katniss shook her head.

"But Peeta," she began, "It's not fair…it's just not fair."

She wiped away some more tears while Peeta joined her on the bed and held her hands.

"All my life," she began, "I was always told that I couldn't do something because of where I came from and how much money I had in my pocket. I  _hated_  it Peeta. I  _hate_  being told I can't do something. Up until this point, I had proved everyone wrong….but not this time Peeta."

He wrapped his arms around her and began to cradle her.

"I can't give up yet Peeta," she said, "I just can't. So please, don't give up on me baby. I want this, more than anything. Please."

Peeta sighed before he gave his wife a kiss on her forehead. He'd do anything for her. If this was what she wanted, then he'll let her.

"Ok," he said, "We'll call Dr. Aurelius and ask him about other options."

She looked up to face him and gave him a soft kiss.

"Thank you Peeta," she said.

"You know that I'd do anything for you Katniss. Just say the word and you'll get it."

"I want this Peeta."

He nodded his head and gave her another kiss.

"I love you Kitty Kat," he said.

"I love you too."

* * *

"In vitro fertilization is still a relatively new science," said Dr. Aurelius as the couple sat in front of him like they had done so months before, "there is always new improvements being made to make it more efficient."

"How exactly does it work?" asked Peeta, "I don't like what Pergonal did to her."

"First, we would monitor the development of healthy eggs using special medication that would help the egg be ripe for fertilization," began Dr. Aurelius, "Then, we would retrieve all of the eggs that are healthy enough for maturation using a hollow needle."

At the mention of the needle, Peeta's face paled and was about to ask if there was another way to do it. He really didn't like the idea of Katniss being in any sort of pain.

"She'll be under local anesthesia so she won't feel a thing," said the doctor before Peeta had the chance to say anything, "She may have some minor cramping afterwards but that wont last more than a day. Next, we'll take your sperm and combine it with the healthy eggs in a sterilized environment. From there, we will monitor them to make sure the egg is being fertilized."

"How long do we have to wait until we find out?" asked Katniss.

"They're usually transferred back into the uterus two to three days after retrieval. That's done through a speculum that is inserted to the vagina to expose the cervix. We then insert the eggs through a catheter into the womb. It's relatively painless, but again you may experience some cramping."

"And then?" asked Katniss.

"And then we wait," said Dr. Aurelius.

"What's the success rate?" asked Peeta, "I don't wanna put her through anymore disappoint."

"It has a 40 percent success rate for women under the age of thirty five. According to your file Mrs. Mellark has just turned 30 so I say your chances are good. We can also freeze some of your healthy eggs just in case the first round doesn't work."

"It's going to work," said Katniss, "It has to work."

Katniss turned to look at Peeta. She  _really_  wanted this.

"Ok," said Peeta once he saw the determination on his wife's face, "When can we start?"

* * *

The procedure was painless, just as Dr. Aurelius had said it would be, but she did feel a bit sore afterwards.

She didn't care though; it was going to be worth it.

She knew that this was their last shot at being parents. She had promised Peeta that they would look into adopting if this didn't work. But it just had to. Once Katniss had an idea, it was very difficult for her to move past it. This was her last shot at giving Peeta what he truly wanted.

Three weeks after they inserted the embryos back into her uterus, Katniss locked herself into their bathroom and took out the pink box she had become so familiar with. She had been feeling different that past couple of days. She couldn't explain what it was, but she knew that her body wasn't the same. So she stopped at their local drug store after she finished her Christmas shopping for the day.

The Holiday's were right around the corner and her shopping list was practically done. She got gifts for her mom and Prim and bought something for her nephew Adam and her niece Holly. She bought gifts for Gale and Madge and their children—bought something For Johanna and her longtime girlfriend Jackson (or Jax as she liked to be called). She even found something Peeta's mom might actually like.

However, there's still one name at the top of the list that she hopes to cross off with the best gift she could ever give him.

She waited until her timer went off to see the results. Taking a deep breath, she grabbed the test from the counter and held her breath.

It was now or never.

* * *

"Merry Christmas Kitty Kat," said Peeta as he handed her a small box wrapped with a red bow on top.

She offered her a smile as she unwrapped it. There, lying on soft pillow was a heart pendant that hung on a thin white gold chain. There was a single diamond that was encrusted in the middle of the heart

It was sweet, simple, and she loved everything about it. She knew that being married to the owner of Mellark Enterprises entitled her to flashy and expensive jewelry. However, she was never one to show off and always loved the more simple pieces. This was the reason why after so many years, Katniss still wore the simple pearl necklace that Peeta had given her when they first began going out.

"This is beautiful Peeta!" she exclaimed as she quickly took it off out of the box to put it on, "I love it. Put it on please?"

She pulled her hair to the side as he put the necklace around her neck.

"I love you," said Katniss as she turned around and kissed him.

"I love you too Kitty," he replied before she pulled away.

"Ok," she said as she reached for a medium sized box under their Christmas tree, "My turn."

She handed him a beautifully wrapped box.

"Katniss," he began, "you know you didn't need to get me anything."

"I know," she replied with a sly smile.

He sat on their couch and went to work on unwrapping his gift. Once he finally opened the box, he was confused to see another smaller box wrapped inside.

"Kitty," he said, "what is this?"

Katniss shrugged, "I guess you'll have to keep unwrapping to find out."

He quickly went to work on the smaller box only to find another smaller box with an even smaller box inside.

Peeta began to laugh, "Did you get me boxes for Christmas?"

"Just keep going," she said with a smile.

After two more boxes, he finally reached inside and found a small rectangular box. He quickly opened it and was confused about what he found. Inside, he found a pregnancy test inside a plastic bag.

"What is this?" he asked, as he held it up, "W-What…"

But before he could ask anything else, he turned it around and noticed the small screen with a pink plus sign. He suddenly gasped and felt his eyes double in size.

"Merry Christmas Peeta," he heard Katniss say.

He suddenly looked up and met her grey eyes with his blue ones.

"Katniss," he began, "is this…is this real? Are you pregnant?"

She nodded her head as tears of joy started to fall from both of their eyes.

"H-How long?"

"I just found out a couple days ago," she answered.

"Oh my god," he said as he quickly stood up and engulfed her with his arms.

He began plastering kisses all over her face.

"It's real Peeta," she giggled, "We're going to be parents. It's finally going to happen."

Peeta grabbed her face and touched her forehead with his own.

"Thank you Katniss," he whispered, tears still falling from their eyes, "This is the best gift anyone could give me."

"I love you Peeta," she said before she lightly pecked his lips.

Peeta let go of her face and suddenly kneeled down in front of her stomach and lightly kissed it. The scene made her heart flutter.

"I love you too," said Peeta, "Both of you. So much."

* * *

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Mellark," said Dr. Aurelius as he walked into the examination room.

Katniss was already laying down on the bed, being instructed to do so by Dr. Aurelius' assistant, while Peeta stood next to her.

"Thank you doctor," said Peeta with a smile on his face, "thank you for all you've ever done for us."

The doctor gave them a smile before he instructed Katniss to pull up her shirt so that he could spread he cold gel on her abdomen again. Once he connected the machine he quickly went to work and searched the monitor for the baby. What he found stunned him. He took a closer look at the monitor in front of him before his eyes doubled in size.

"Everything ok?" asked Katniss, "I am pregnant right?"

"Y-Yes," said the Doctor once he cleared his throat, "you're defiantly pregnant."

"W-What's wrong?" asked Peeta, "Is the baby ok?"

"Why don't you take a look," said the doctor as he turned the monitor to face them.

The screen was grainy and only in black in white. The didn't really know what exactly they were looking for until Dr. Aurelius grabbed his pen and began to point things out.

"See here," he began pointing to a small bean shape, "this is Baby A…"

Katniss and Peeta's smiles grew so wide, they were sure it would hurt later on. Before either one of them could say anything, they heard Dr. Aurelius continue.

"And this is Baby B, Baby C…"

"Three?" asked Peeta.

"Baby D, Baby E…"

Katniss' face paled.

"Baby F and," he stopped for a minute to study the monitor closer, "Oh here it is. This is Baby G."

"Seven?"

"Congratulations Mr. And Mrs. Mellark," coughed Dr. Aurelius, "you're having septuplets."

"Are you sure?" asked Peeta as he tried to study the monitor as well, "Is that even possible?"

"It is," replied the doctor, "extremely rare, but very possible. Multiple births are one of the side effects of in vitro. But it can be easily fixed through selective reduction. We can schedule you today if you'd like."

"Reduction?" asked Katniss, "As in abort the babies?"

"Yes. In the case of multiple births couples have the option of reducing the amount of children they want to have. Multiple births can be a dangerous thing, not only to the children but to the mother as well. They're at risk of developing some physical and mental disorders. You wont be comfortable, and you're at risk of having multiple health problems Katniss. This is something that both of you need to think about."

Peeta looked down at Katniss who was trying to remember how to breathe.

How was this possible?

They only wanted one. She only wanted one, maybe two, but definitely not seven. This was all too much for her to decide.

"Katniss," he heard Peeta whisper.

She met his cerulean eyes that were filled with so much love and wonderment.

"This is your choice," he said, "I don't care how many we end up having. I just want you to be healthy and happy. I love you, more than anything in the world. I'm just glad to be having one child with you."

Tears began to form in her eyes. This man, this perfect man was always so good to her. He always showered her with love and adoration. He gives so much and asks for so little in return. She knew then that she could never destroy anything that was a part of Peeta. It would be as if she was destroying Peeta himself.

"I want them," she said as she maintained eye contact with Peeta, "I want all of them Peeta."

Peeta held his breath, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," she said, "We worked so hard, suffered so much for this. I'm not giving them up now."

He gave her a teary smile before he bent down and gave her a soft kiss.

"We're in for a rough ride," said the doctor, "But I'm willing to help, if this is what you really want."

"Thank you so much doctor," said Katniss as the doctor's assistant cleaned the gel from her belly.

Peeta shook the man's hand before he stepped out to give them time to themselves. He then walked back to his wife and put his face near her belly where their  _seven_  children were.

"Hello in there," said Peeta softly, "I'm…I'm your father…and I've waited so  _long_  to meet you."

Katniss ran her hand through his soft curls. She knew that the next months were going to be difficult—but she didn't care. She knew that together, they could get through anything.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hoped you guys enjoyed this story. I got the idea from watching the movie about the Dilley Sextuplets, the first surviving sextuplets in the US. However, i wanted to add another one into the mix because seven is my lucky number (you can call me superstitious if you'd like).
> 
> As I mentioned above, I do plan on adding to this story. Follow me on tumblr, I'm blossomonatree91.


End file.
